1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and an image display system.
2. Related Art
There has been a known image display system that stereoscopically expresses displayed images (see JP-A-2011-82615, for example). According to the image display system, a user who looks at two images shifted from each other by the amount of parallax between the right and left eyes (image for right eye and image for left eye), what are called parallax images, selectively with the right and left eyes respectively, can visually recognize the displayed images as a stereoscopic image.
As a display method that allows stereoscopic visual recognition of images, a wavelength separation method (anaglyph method) has been known. In the wavelength separation method, two parallax images formed by using wavelengths different from each other are formed on a display screen, separated from each other based on the difference in wavelength, and directed toward the right and left eyes. The display method is carried out by projecting an image for the right eye and an image for the left eye by using a display apparatus, such as the one described in JP-A-2003-102030, and separating the projected images for the right and left eyes with color separation glasses, which then directs the separated images to the right and left eyes. The color separation glasses have a configuration in which a bandpass filter for the left eye blocks the image for the right eye and a bandpass filter for the right eye blocks the image for the left eye.
In the wavelength separation method, it is conceivable that images are naturally displayed, for example, by reducing a difference in tint perceived by the user between an image for the right eye and an image for the left eye. To achieve naturally displayed images, the bandpass filters in the color separation glasses are required to have performance that allows separation of two types of color light fluxes having wavelength different from but close to each other, which imposes a strict restriction on the design of the bandpass filters. It is therefore sometimes difficult to allow the user to perceive that the image for the left eye and the image for the right eye have the same brightness, resulting in a decrease in image display quality.